Egipt made in Poland
by marta madzia
Summary: Historyjka pewnej udanej egipsko-polskiej współpracy. W dodatku prawdziwej.


**Egipt made in Poland ****  
**

Egipt skrzywił się, pokręcił głową, skrzywił się raz jeszcze, bezgłośnie westchnął i zapatrzył w bezkresne morze piasku nazywane przez niego _deshreb_ – czerwoną ziemią, do której nigdy nie docierały wody Nilu. Inni nazywali je Saharą, co według niego nie miało żadnego sensu, ale ktoś, chyba Szwecja, powiedział mu kiedyś, że to w sumie normalne nazywać pustynie Pustynią, lub cieśninę Cieśniną. Nie do końca to rozumiał, ale skłonny był założyć, że młodzi mogą uważać inaczej. Problemy nazywania rzeczy nie były dla niego teraz najważniejsze. Dostał od zwierzchnika polecenie zrobienia czegoś z zastraszająca ilością antyków, które po prostu wyjeżdżały z kraju. Niby już to ograniczono, ale jak widać zwierzchnictwu cięgle było mało i Egipt miał wrażenie, że to miało coś wspólnego z wizytą u Francji.  
Francja – zamyślił się. – On chyba utrącił Sfinksowi nos, wandal. I obelisk wywiózł. I...  
Długo tak mógł i jakoś sam wolał jednak nie kontynuować. Do nikąd by go to przecież nie zaprowadziło. Teraz kazano mu się rozprawić z czarnym rynkiem i turystami wywożącymi po kieszeniach figurki.  
- Nie można w ogóle nie przyjmować turystów – powiedział sam do siebie i drgnął nieco zaskoczony. Jakoś dawno nie słyszał własnego głosu. Zabawne to było uczucie i na chwilę wytrąciło go z rozmyślań. Mówienie do samego siebie było ponoć objawem szaleństwa, ale nie był tego w sumie pewien. Z pewnością jednak na pustyni powodowało, że szybciej zasychało mu w gardle, więc upomniał się, aby więcej tego nie robić i popił tę myśl gęstym piwem z jęczmienia i kilku innych rzeczy, które akurat nawinęły się, gdy przyszło do wyrobu trunku.  
Turyści – ciągnął już bezgłośnie. Turyści byli tym, co napędzało jego gospodarkę. Gdyby zaczął rewidować bagaże wszystkich wyjeżdżających, to niechybnie szybko dorobiłby się złej sławy i przestaliby przyjeżdżać. To było nie do zaakceptowania. Kolejnym ogniwem byli przewodnicy, ale ich już poinstruowano, że mają patrzeć turystom na ręce i gdy ktoś jakimś trafem znajdzie w piaskach pustyni jakiś antyk, to mają mu go odbierać. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie było ludzi nieprzekupnych. Teoretycznie, gdyby im więcej płacono, to może mniej turystów stać byłoby na odpowiednie łapówki, ale podwyżki, jako takie, nie wchodziły w grę.  
Znów westchnął i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w horyzont rozpamiętując jakieś nie tak dawne – bo zaledwie sprzed niecałych dwóch tysięcy lat – wydarzenie. Uśmiechnął się nawet do tego wspomnienia, choć nijak mu ono nie pomagało i może powróciłby do swojego problemu, gdyby nie to, że w pustynną ciszę wkradł się hałas, którego zdecydowanie nie powinno tam być.  
- Nie no, totalna piaskownica. Tu piasek, tam piasek, nie no cholera, na co komu tyle piasku? Generalnie plaże, piaskownice, to ten tego, są super, ale to już chyba lekka przesada!  
Polska nie do końca wiedział, jak dał się wrobić w tę wycieczkę, bo że chodziło tu o wrobienie go, był pewien. Jak i przez kogo pozostawało dla niego jednak zagadką, której nawet nie próbował rozwiązać. Było mu gorąco – to po pierwsze, po drugie zaś zawsze uważał Egipt trochę za dziwaka. No, bo żeby być dumnym z tego, że ci rzeka raz do roku wylewa i zalewa wszystko w diabły, to ten tego przepraszam. Polskę, jak i wielu innych jego sąsiadów, generalnie wkurzało, gdy rzeki raz na jakiś czas, tak dla zabawy, postanawiały wylać i zmienić pola w bagna, drogi w coś drogom bardzo odległego, a mosty w domenę przeszłości. Egipt był inny. Egipt kochał Nil, za to, że Nil wylewał. Totalne wariactwo.  
- To nie piaskownica a pustynia – zauważył, bo czuł, że w sumie powinien to sprostować.  
- Pustynie to ja mam u siebie też, tylko mniejszą. Ty chyba lubisz mieć wszystko duuuuuuuuże, nie?  
Egipt zamyślił się. Pustynia była ogromna, to fakt. Piramidy też były olbrzymie, jak na groby dla jednego człowieka. Grobowce w Wadi El-Muluk też były olbrzymie. Kompleks świątynny w Karnaku w czasach swej świetności był imponujący i do dziś szokował młodszych. Faktycznie lubił duże rzeczy, małe zbyt szybko pożerał piasek lub zbyt łatwo było je wywieźć. I ta myśl sprawiła, że jego problem powrócił doń i zmartwił jeszcze bardziej.  
- Ej, ten tego, obraziłeś się za to?  
- Nie – odparł. – Mam problem.  
- Kto nie ma? – Polska parsknął. – Dajesz, co ci tam na wątrobie leży?  
Egipt zawahał się. Jego problem był mimo wszystko dość poważny i w dodatku wymagano od niego szybkiego znalezienia rozwiązania go. Opowiedzenie Polsce całej sprawy musiało zająć dłuższą chwilę, którą można było przeznaczyć na szukanie wyjścia. Z drugiej strony, wbijające się weń spojrzenie zielonych oczu zdawało się mówić: i tak to z ciebie wyciągnę. Próba uniknięcia wyjaśnień mogłaby zająć więcej jeszcze czasu niż opowiadanie. I chyba, dlatego w końcu zdecydował się na zastraszająco długi, jak na siebie, monolog.  
- Generalnie to tylko o te starocie chodzi, tak? Znaczy się, że jak chcą pamiątki, to super i w ogóle, ale żeby ci nie podprowadzali tych starych, tak?  
- Mniej więcej.  
- No to robimy biznes. Ja mam taką fabrykę ceramiki w Bolesławcu i tam mają luzy przerobowe, więc będzie im jak znalazł. Porobię ci takie podróby tych staroci, ci twoi przewodnicy to porozrzucają w piachu i będą pozwalać turystom wywozić, tak jak to cały czas robili. Się turyści nie skapną, przewodnicy będą totalnie zadowoleni i twoje szefostwo też ucieszy i generalnie to wszyscy będą szczęśliwi!  
Egipt analizował to, co usłyszał. Wbrew temu, co myślał na samym początku, to nie wydawało się być tak pozbawione sensu. Turyści przecież nie chodzili do rzeczoznawców tu, na miejscu, bo by im zabrano znalezione przedmioty. Ponadto nie mogli się nawet nikomu poskarżyć, ze zostali oszukani, bo popełniali jawne przestępstwo. Jakkolwiek szalony się pomysł Polski wydawał, to miało szansę się udać. A już na pewno nie było powodów, aby nie spróbować.

I tak oto w jakiś czas później przybyła do Kairu pierwsza partia pokrytych patyną wieków figurek wyprodukowanych na Śląsku, o którym mało kto nad Nilem słyszał.

I wiecie co? Biznes się powiódł.

**Koniec**


End file.
